A person's vision may be impaired due to degeneration of photoreceptor cells in the retina of the person. As a result, the person becomes less sensitive to optical signals from surrounding environments. This kind of vision impairment may be treated by a vision aid system.
The vision aid system typically includes a camera and a vision enhancement apparatus. The vision enhancement apparatus comprises a plurality of imaging elements, for example, electrodes.
The camera receives the optical signals from the surrounding environments and represents the optical signals with visual signals, for example visual intensity levels of points of an image. The vision enhancement apparatus receives visual signals from the camera and translates the visual signals into electric current or voltage signals and applies these electric signals to the imaging elements. Each of the imaging elements may correspond to one or more points in the image. This way, vision-related tissues of the person (for example, a retina of the person) may be stimulated by the electric signals and a visual perception of the optical signals is generated for the person. The imaging elements may also be an array of motors that are placed on the back of the person. When supplied with the electrical signals, the array of motors generates vibrations corresponding to the optical signals so as to cause the person to perceive the optical signals in the form of tactility.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present disclosure is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.